Hermines Leiden
by Hau-mich-Blau
Summary: Hermines Eltern wollen sich trennen. Später findet sie heraus das sie gar keine Granger ist. Ich ver such mich hier mal an einem SS&HG Das ist mein erster Versuch also seit nach sichtig.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hallo Das ist meine Erste SS/HG und ich wollt mal sehen was ihr davon denkt.  
**Chapter:** 1/?. noch unklar.  
**Rating:** P16  
**Inhalt:** Hermines Eltern wollen sich trennen. Später findet sie heraus das sie gar keine Granger ist.  
**Disclaimer:** Ale Figuren und orte gehören JKR. (Leider) Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
**Warnung:** Schmerz, Trauer tod von jemand nicht ganz so wichtigen Nicht gebetat!!!!  
**Suche:** Betaleser zu dieser Story!!!!

_Und jetzt gehts los:_

* * *

„Was?!", sagte Hermine.

„Du musst verstehen, wir haben uns zu doll auseinander gelebt.", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Und wenn wir dann geschieden sind musst du dir aussuchen ob du bei deiner Mutter bleiben willst und ich ziehe weg oder ob du ins Heim gehen willst und ich zieh weg."

„Aber das dauert ja noch.", beteuerte ihre Mutter.

„Aber Moment mal. Papa, kann ich den nicht zu dir?!", sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Nein, denn ich zieh auf jeden fall weg. Und dann gehören du und deine Mutter nicht mehr zu meiner Familie. Ich will dann nichts mehr mit euch zutun haben."

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. ‚Nicht weinen Hermine, du bist stark, denk an was anderes.'

„Also Herman! Das hättest du jetzt nicht sagen müssen!", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Och misch dich nicht ein! Irgendwann muss sie es ja erfahren!"

Langsam liefen ihr Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ja aber doch nicht auf diese Weise!", sagte ihre Mutter böse.

„Komm mir doch nicht mit dem Schrott!"

‚Wieso müssen sie immer wegen mir streiten.' Immer mehr Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen.

„Ich geh nach o-"

„Halt doch deinen Mund! Du verstehst doch gar nichts! Aber nein, das hast du ja alles von deiner Mutter! Manchmal frag ich mich wieso ich eigentlich dich geheiratet habe!!!", schrie ihr Vater.

„Oh ja, schieb doch ruhig alles auf mich-"

Weiter wollte sich Hermine nicht mehr antun und sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich auf Bett und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

‚Wieso!? Wieso tun sie mir das an! Bin ich wirklich schuld? Warum fühlt es sich so leer an!' Mit diesen Gedanken weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Doch sie schlief nicht gut. Im Traum verfolgten sie die wütenden Stimmen ihrer Eltern. So war es auch nicht wunderlich, dass sie auch im Schlaf geweint hatte.

‚Mh… Wieso hab ich geweint. Ich kann mich nic-' Tränen kamen in ihre Augen als sie sich erinnerte was gestern Abend geschehen war.

Völlig in den Erinnerungen gefangen schreckte sie auf als sie die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

„Was soll das du doofes Katzenvieh! Raus aus meinem Bett!"

Hermine erschrak. Was ist los? Sonst hat er doch auch nicht so rum gemeckert weil Krummbein bei ihm im Bett geschlafen hatte.

„Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt!", schrie Herman. Plötzlich schrie Krummbein auf und dann verstummten die Geräusche.

‚Was ist mit Krummbein!!!', dachte sie und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür von dem Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Doch als sie hinein sah zerriss es ihr das Herz.

Ihr Vater stand dort mit einem Messer und Krummbein in der Hand neben seinem blutgetränkten Bett.

‚Nei…n…' Sie sank in der Tür zusammen. ‚Wie…k..konnte er….das tun!!'

Sie spürte wie etwas in ihrem Herzen zerbrach. Krummbein. Ihr Treuer Begleiter. Einfach getötet. Von ihrem Vater!

Das alles wurde zu viel für sie! Sie war geschockt!

Sie wollte weg. Weg von ihrem Vater, der einfach ihren Kater aufgeschlitzt hatte. Doch sie kam nicht hoch. Ihre Beine Streikten. Sie saß nur starr auf der Stelle. Und ihr Kopf schaltete ab.

* * *

So das war der Anfang. Um Reviews wird gebeten Ich werde Voraussichtlich nächsten Sonntag wieder hoch laden.

MFG

Hau-mich-Blau


	2. Chapter 2

„Was?!", sagte Hermine.

„Du musst verstehen, wir haben uns zu doll auseinander gelebt.", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Und wenn wir dann geschieden sind musst du dir aussuchen ob du bei deiner Mutter bleiben willst und ich ziehe weg oder ob du ins Heim gehen willst und ich zieh weg."

„Aber das dauert ja noch.", beteuerte ihre Mutter.

„Aber Moment mal. Papa, kann ich den nicht zu dir?!", sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Nein, denn ich zieh auf jeden fall weg. Und dann gehören du und deine Mutter nicht mehr zu meiner Familie. Ich will dann nichts mehr mit euch zutun haben."

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. ‚Nicht weinen Hermine, du bist stark, denk an was anderes.'

„Also Herman! Das hättest du jetzt nicht sagen müssen!", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Och misch dich nicht ein! Irgendwann muss sie es ja erfahren!"

Langsam liefen ihr Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ja aber doch nicht auf diese Weise!", sagte ihre Mutter böse.

„Komm mir doch nicht mit dem Schrott!"

‚Wieso müssen sie immer wegen mir streiten.' Immer mehr Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen.

„Ich geh nach o-"

„Halt doch deinen Mund! Du verstehst doch gar nichts! Aber nein, das hast du ja alles von deiner Mutter! Manchmal frag ich mich wieso ich eigentlich dich geheiratet habe!!!", schrie ihr Vater.

„Oh ja, schieb doch ruhig alles auf mich-"

Weiter wollte sich Hermine nicht mehr antun und sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich auf Bett und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

‚Wieso!? Wieso tun sie mir das an! Bin ich wirklich schuld? Warum fühlt es sich so leer an!' Mit diesen Gedanken weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Doch sie schlief nicht gut. Im Traum verfolgten sie die wütenden Stimmen ihrer Eltern. So war es auch nicht wunderlich, dass sie auch im Schlaf geweint hatte.

‚Mh… Wieso hab ich geweint. Ich kann mich nic-' Tränen kamen in ihre Augen als sie sich erinnerte was gestern Abend geschehen war.

Völlig in den Erinnerungen gefangen schreckte sie auf als sie die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

„Was soll das du doofes Katzenvieh! Raus aus meinem Bett!"

Hermine erschrak. Was ist los? Sonst hat er doch auch nicht so rum gemeckert weil Krummbein bei ihm im Bett geschlafen hatte.

„Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt!", schrie Herman. Plötzlich schrie Krummbein auf und dann verstummten die Geräusche.

‚Was ist mit Krummbein!!!', dachte sie und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür von dem Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Doch als sie hinein sah zerriss es ihr das Herz.

Ihr Vater stand dort mit einem Messer und Krummbein in der Hand neben seinem blutgetränkten Bett.

‚Nei…n…' Sie sank in der Tür zusammen. ‚Wie…k..konnte er….das tun!!'

Sie spürte wie etwas in ihrem Herzen zerbrach. Krummbein. Ihr Treuer Begleiter. Einfach getötet. Von ihrem Vater!

Das alles wurde zu viel für sie! Sie war geschockt!

Sie wollte weg. Weg von ihrem Vater, der einfach ihren Kater aufgeschlitzt hatte. Doch sie kam nicht hoch. Ihre Beine Streikten. Sie saß nur starr auf der Stelle. Und ihr Kopf schaltete ab.

§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$§$

Als sie wieder aufwachte lag sie in ihrem Bett. Sie war sich klar, sie musste hier weg! Also versuchte sie aufzustehen, was auch, wenn auch zittrig, klappte.

Sie ging zu ihrer Zimmer Tür und öffnete sie leise und schritt so schnell sie konnte zum Hausflur um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Raus aus dem Haus atmete sie einmal kurz ein und aus und ging dann weiter. Wohin wusste sie nicht, nur weg von diesem Haus.

Sie achtete nicht auf ihren Weg und war im Gedanken bei ihrem toten Kater. Das er tot ist schmerzt sie sehr tränen fanden den Weg über ihre Wangen. Fahrig wischte sie sie aus ihrem Gesicht.

Nach einer Zeit des Herumwanderns, sah sie sich um.

Sie war in mitten von London, direkt vor dem Muggel-Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das sie alle ihre Sachen zuhause hatte liegen lassen. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie trotzdem rein gehen sollte, und entschied sich für ja.

Eingetreten sah sie sich um. Der Tropfende Kessel hatte sich in den letzten 7 Jahren nicht geändert.

Immer noch war es hier leicht schäbig und sehr eng. In einer Ecke saßen 2 alte Herren mit grauen Haaren und daneben eine Frau die Hermine sehr an Prof. Trelawney erinnerte.

„Was darf's sein junge Dame?", fragte sie Tom, der Wirt.

„Ich? Ähm…. Könnte sie mir den Eingang zur Winkelgasse öffnen?", fragte Hermine und wendete sich von den anderen ab.

„Na klar. Komm mit.", sagte er freundlich und ging zum Hinterhof und tippt auf die richtigen Steine um den Eingang zu öffnen. „Bitte sehr.", sagte er und ging wieder ein.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Hermine rasch und trat dann in die Winkelgasse.

Die Winkelgasse war wie immer sehr gefüllt und es herrschte ein reges treiben. Da sie Geld, sowie ihren Verlies Schlüssel nicht dabei hatte beschloss sie sich nur ein bisschen umzusehen um sich auf andere Gedanken zubringen und später eine Unterkunft zu finden.

Sie ging zu Fourish & Blotts um sich nach Büchern umzuschauen. Sie ging durch die Reihen der einzelnen Themen, als sie plötzlich mit jemanden zusammen stieß.

Überrascht sah sie und erblickte schwarze Augen. Sie kamen ihr unendlich vor.

Ein räuspern lies sie aus den Gedanken schrecken.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi :D Tut mir Leid das ich so Lange nicht mehr geschrieben hab, doch ich war in den Ferien nicht dazu in der lage weiter zu schreiben.

* * *

„Haben sie nun genug gestarrt, Miss Granger?!", durchschnitt die kalte Stimme die Ruhe.

„Pr..Professor? Es tut mir Leid, Professor.", sagte sie. Sie war so in den Schwarzen Augen vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht mit bekommen hatte wem diese Augen gehörten. Sie schämte sich ein bisschen, immerhin war dies ihr verhasster Tränkeprofessor.

„Gut so. Sie können jetzt gehen!", sagte ohne jegliche Emotionen.

‚Er hat Recht. Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen…', dachte sie und wollte gehen, als ihr jedoch ein Gedanke kam: ‚ Wieso soll ich eigentlich gehen!? Er kann doch gehen!"

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor mich noch umzusehen.", sagte sie.

Angesprochener hob nur eine Augenbraue und wollte gerade schlagfertig antworten als sie beide eine Stimme rufen hörten.

„'Mine? Hi! Was machst du hier mit Snape?!", kam von einem gewissen Harry Potter, der gerade in die Bücherreihe spazierte, und sie fragend anschaute.

„Potter, sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft einen Bücherladen zu finden.", meiner er sarkastisch, „Jetzt müssten sie nur noch lesen können."

Bevor Harry etwas dazu sagen konnte, sagte Hermine schon: „ Hi Harry! Ist doch egal lass uns raus gehen."

Harry starrt Snape böse an und ging dann mit Hermine aus dem Laden.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Als die beiden dann aus dem Laden waren fragte Harry sie erneut: „Nun sag schon Mine, was hast du da mit Snape gemacht? Hat der dich blöd angemacht? Argh, ich hasse diese Schleimige Fledermaus!!! Wenn ich den das nächste Mal sehe, dann…. DANN…"

„Harry!", unterbrach Hermine Harry genervt.

„Hast recht… Ich steigere mich zu doll darin rein.", meinte Harry verlegen. „Aber nun erzähl was du hier wolltest. Du hast doch gesagt du bleibst bis zum 20ten Juli bei deinen Eltern."

‚Ah, was sag ich nun!?', fragte sich Hermine, ‚ Ich kann ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen!'

„Ich… Ich hielt es nur nicht mehr aus…ich musste einfach zu Florish und Blotts, nach neuen Büchern Ausschau halten.", sagte sie, erleichtert, dass ihr was eingefallen war.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und meinte etwas von:„War ja klar…"

„Das hab ich gehört!!!", sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua!!! Wo für war das denn!", meinte Harry mit einem Grinsen und hielt sich den Kopf.

Hermine streckte die Zunge raus und sagte verschmitzt: „Das weißt du genau! Du Idiot."

„O verzeiht mir meine vorlaute Zunge, My Lady, und lasset mich euch auf ein Eis einladen.", sagte Harry und verbeugte sich Spaßeshalber vor Hermine.

„Dir sei verziehen.", antwortete Hermine grinsen zurück, „Nun hob zu Eisladen, Sonst wird das Eis noch kalt."

„Hast recht.", sagte Harry und ging mit Hermine los in Richtung Florean Fortesque.


End file.
